Balder
Baldr (also known as Baldr the Brave) was an Aesir/Vanir hybrid warrior of legendary status as well as an activist who served as a member of the Avengers. Born in Asgard early in the reign of the Roman Empire to Odin and his wife Frigg, Thor was raised as a prince alongside his older brothers, Hermod and Thor, and sister, Aldrif, as well as his older adoptive-brother, Loki. Biography Early life Powers and Abilities Powers Aesir Physiology: Balder possessed all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Aesirs. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Asgardians, Balder was superhumanly strong and possessed physical strength of an average Asgardian male. At his peak, Balder was able to lift at least 50 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Balder was capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than that of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Balder's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. He could exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue began to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Balder's body was much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. He was capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and high caliber bullets without sustaining injury. Also, while in Asgard, Balder could not be mortally wounded by any weapon; however, after being reborn on Earth, he had lost this magical ability. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Balder's bodily tissues had about 3 times the density as the bodily tissue of a human. As a result, Balder was actually much heavier than he appeared. This increased tissue density also contributed somewhat to his physical strength. *'Superhuman Longevity:' Like all Aesirs, Balder aged at a rate that was much slower than that of a human being. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his body's resistance, Balder could be injured like any other Aesir. However, his metabolism enabled him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being was capable of. Injuries such as slashes and punctures could fully heal within hours, whereas broken bones could heal within a few days. However, he wasn't able to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. * Danger Sense: While in Asgard, Balder was able to sense when Thor was in danger on Earth. * Photokinesis: Being the Asgardian God of Light, Balder could generate an intense beam of light that was strong and hot enough to melt the fortress of Utgard-Loki and the Frost Giants within it down to small sizes. * Teleportation: Balder was able to teleport himself to Earth from Asgard. * Telepathy: Balder had the ability to communicate with other beings telepathically. *'Animal Communication:' Balder had the ability to communicate with the animals he is charged to protect. *'Energy Projection:' Balder had limited energy and magical abilities. He had shielded himself from mortal eyes when he flew to Earth on Odin's behalf to find Thor. He could create an enchanted fog to transport Thor from Earth to the Bifrost Brigde. Personality and traits Relationships Family Friendships Romances Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Aesirs Category:Royalty Category:Asgardians Category:Sorcerers Category:Deities Category:Vanirs Category:Gods